And This Is Why You Don't Take Drinks From Strangers, Kids
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Momo was dragging him to a club, people were hitting on him, and Shintaro looked like a hooker. Tonight was going to be a long one.


**A/N: Because all I really wanted was Shintaro getting hit on for looking like a hooker.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my disgusting mind.**

**Trigger Warnings include: Dubcon, noncon, rape, drugs, Ecstasy, Sexual Abuse, and Sexual Assault. If any of these things offend and/or trigger you, I would recommend not reading this fic.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

"I look like a hooker."

Momo Kisaragi looked at her older brother with a raised eyebrow and slight pout. She had picked out the clothes herself! There was no way he could be mistaken for a streetwalker. "No you don't. Stop exaggerating nii-chan!"

As she said this, a car pulled up beside them and slowly rolled down to reveal a stranger neither siblings knew. The stranger looked Shintaro up and down before questioning in a deep voice. "How much are ya?"

Shintaro's eye twitched rapidly before he turned to face a shocked Momo. "I hate you so much right now." Shintaro then turned and stomped away angrily, internally thanking whatever deity that Ene wasn't there. He would never hear the end of it from the blunette.

Momo hurried to catch up to her older brother, her glow-stick bracelets glowing in the dawn light. "Come on nii-chan!" She huffed. "I'm sure he was just joking! Besides, you look fine for where we're going!" Shintaro rolled his eyes and contemplated whether or not he should take the comment as a compliment considering where they were headed. Somehow, the blonde walking beside him had convinced everyone to go to some sort of Mekkakushi-Dan nightclub. Shintaro was wholly convinced everyone had finally just gave in to get rid of her constantly trying to get them to go. He was still surprised that even Kido and Seto had decided to go.

Shintaro nervously pulled the (way too short) booty shorts down for the umpth time. He sighed and turned to glare at his younger sister. "Where did you even find these clothes?" The unspoken if you can even call them that was heard loud and clear by the idol. Momo looked at him and tapped her lips thoughtfully. She hummed lowly as she remembered. "Well, I found the fishnet shirt while I was at a concert and figured I might as well get it. The booty shorts are Kido's though."

Shintaro didn't know what was more strange: the fact that he could wear Kido's clothes easily or that Kido had booty shorts.

Suddenly, Momo jumped and smiled wildly. "Look! There they are! And there's the club!" The girl excitedly ran up to the group waving back. Shintaro watched her glowing bracelets bounce towards their friends with a raised eyebrow. How was she running with those heels? He sighed and continued walking at his slow pace towards the club. What kind of club was named 'Blindfold Gang' anyways?

Shintaro could feel the music before he actually heard it, the deep bass pounding all around him. He felt sick already. Part of Shintaro wanted to leave immediately- no scratch that, all of Shintaro wanted to leave as quickly as possible, but the NEET knew he would never hear the end of it. He shivered at the thought of all the ways Kano and Ene would torture him about it. Shintaro sighed again and joined the group. Almost immediately, Takene, Ene and Kano busted out into laughter while the rest of the group at least had the decency to hide their amusement. Shintaro felt his cheeks warm up as he pushed past a baffled Momo. "Are we going or not?" Momo perked up instantly, looking happy again. "Yeah! And since I'm gonna perform tonight" Momo paused and shivered at the thought, but she quickly recovered. "We don't have to wait in any lines! Great, right?" Yeah, Shintaro thought, great. The NEET sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The moment the group passed the door, it was chaos. Shintaro lost Kido and Kano immediately. Next to disappear was Seto and Marry. By the time Shintaro couldn't find Ene, Takene, and Haruka, he was already on his way to the bar. Shintaro didn't drink, no. If he drank, his carefully built walls started to crumble, and if his walls began to crumble, he would remember her, and Shintaro really didn't need that to happen at a nightclub of all places. The black-haired male was really just going there to get away from the mess people liked to call a dance floor.

The bar was admittedly slightly better if only because of the lack of constant gropes. Another sigh passed through his lips. Maybe he could just hide here all night...? "Do you want somethin' or not, kid? You can't just sit here and not get anythin'." Shintaro looked up at the male voice. A blond bartender with blue glasses was looking down at him with an annoyed look. Shintaro reeled back with a (totally manly) squeak. "Um...J-Just a Coke Soda?" Shintaro stuttered with wide eyes. What kind of weirdo wears sunglasses inside a building. The blond bartender raised an eyebrow and walked away. The blond bartender's head jerked up, and his nostrils flared before snarling something about a 'flea' and running into the mass of people. Shintaro just stared. Where the hell did Momo find these kind of places?

Shintaro sighed and put his head down. This was way too annoying. All he wanted to do was just surf the net and talk about animes, but no, his sister just had to drag him out to this weird place. His moping was interrupted by a loud clang that made him jump. Shintaro looked to the source with a dirty look. A man with strange markings on his face and black hair tied in a ponytail. The man smirked and tilted his head to the side. "A Coke Soda, right? Sorry about him. He gets in these fits from time to time. I'm Kuroha, by the way."

Shintaro's first impulse was to look around to see if Kuroha was talking to someone else. Surely no one would talk to him, right? When he noticed that no one else was turned towards the black-haired man, he turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?"

Kuroha was obviously amused by Shintaro's question. He tilted his head to the side, smirk still firmly in place. "Who else would I be talking to? Not many people order a Coke Soda, after all."

Shintaro's eye twitched. It didn't take a genius to notice the emphasis on the words 'Coke Soda' were mocking. He huffed and turned away pointedly while sliding the drink to rest in front of him. Maybe if he ignored him, the smirking bastard would go away, and Shintaro could go back to moping in peace.

"Aw~! It was just a joke~! You really shouldn't be so sensitive!" Shintaro's grip tightened on his drink. Couldn't this guy take a hint? He could feel the other nudging his arm. "Y'know, you still haven't told me your name." Shintaro's patience was slowly breaking down. He could feel himself about to snap. He took a sip of his Coke. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was that weird taste? Writing it off as the club doing something weird to it, Shintaro took another sip. All of a sudden, Shintaro could feel a hot breath against his ear. "Its only common courtesy to give your name to others when they tell you theirs." Shintaro jerked away and looked at his ear's molester as he held said ear. He could feel his cheeks heating up slightly. "If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?!"

Kuroha smirked, laying his head on his hand. He reminded Shintaro eerily of a snake waiting to close in on its prey. "I dunno. You're pretty interesting to play with, Mr. Stranger." Shintaro rose his eyebrow at the nickname and then sighed. From what Shintaro could tell about the other, he wouldn't leave him alone until he got a name. He sighed again and muttered a low Shintaro.

Kuroha's smirk widened as he cupped an ear mockingly. "I'm sorry, what was that? Its hard to hear over all this" Kuroha waved flippantly at the the club. Shintaro's glare intensified. The reason made sense, but Kuroha gave off the vibe that he was doing it just to piss Shintaro off. Which he was succeeding very well at so far. Shintaro breathed deeply. "My name is Shintaro. Now would you very kindly leave me the fuck alone." Kuroha chuckled lowly. "But Shintaro, you're so much fun to talk to!" Shintaro groaned and let his head fall to hit the table. He was never going to get rid of this guy, was he?

Shintaro lifted his head to tell the bastard off but was distracted by a strange combination of sweat and chills. He blinked. Where the hell did that come from? Shintaro rose a shaky hand to feel his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed when it was slightly hotter than usual. He blinked rapidly (when had his vision got so blurry?) Shintaro shook his head and stood up. Sick or not, he was going home. Whatever Kano and Ene could come up with wasn't worth dealing with this all night.

A hand touched his back, and Shintaro looked towards the owner. Kuroha was still smirking widely. "Are you okay, Shin? You look a little out of it. Here, let me take you somewhere more...private." Kuroha's words were more smug than worried. Before Shintaro knew it, the black haired man was leading him through the crowd of gyrating people. Somehow it was more tolerable this time, like Shintaro needed to be touched by others. Shintaro balked at the thought. He shouldn't like this. He shouldn't want to be touched. He didn't deserve to be touched. He was far too disgusting and putrid for it.

Shintaro bit his lip harshly. Where were they now? It was so hard to see now. His eyesight was so blurred that he could barely make out Kuroha's hand still clutching his arm. After what felt like forever, cool air brushed his cheeks, and everything stopped moving. Shintaro absentmindedly wondered why his heart was pumping so fast (Sure, he hadn't been outside for 2 years, but he shouldn't be that affected, right?).

Where were they again? Why were they getting in a taxi? Shouldn't he be more worried about getting in a taxi with a stranger? Shintaro blinked more forcefully, finally forcing his vision clear again. He was staring at the back of a seat. His eyebrows furrowed. Since when were taxi cab seats so comfy and warm? Was somebody moaning? How disgusting...Oh, Shintaro mused internally, that's me. That makes it even more disgusting. He could feel something sucking and biting all over his neck.

The car stopped, and Kuroha slid Shintaro off of his lap and back to walk on the streets. Even in his heated haze, Shintaro noted that Kuroha was still smirking widely. Shintaro paused. Was Kuroha speaking to him? "You don't mind if its a hotel, do you?" Oh. Well. Shintaro would just mess something up if they went to Kuroha's place anyways (He has a habit of doing that). Shintaro nodded his head slowly. Kuroha chuckled lowly.

The walk to the door and upstairs seemed to take forever. Shintaro wondered what his friends would think of him right now. He wondered what Ayano would think of him right now, and oh my god, its like everyone is now staring at him like they know what a peice of trash he is and what he could have done, and Shintaro just can't take it.

Suddenly, Shintaro is tugged into a room and thrown on a bed. Shintaro looks up at Kuroha, and the only thing he can think of is how much Kuroha looks like a cat that just ate the canary.

Hands appear on Shintaro's body, tugging off his 'clothes' and leaving him bare. Shintaro tore his lip open from how hard he was biting it. He wanted to be touched, wanted to be felt so, so badly, but he didn't deserve it, god, he didn't deserve it. A shock of pleasure shoots through his system, and Shintaro arches towards it. Were his nipples always this sensitive? He could feel Kuroha rolling and pinching them while mouthing at his neck again. Shintaro felt a hand trail from his nipple down teasingly to his crotch. Everytime Kuroha got close to Shintaro's dick, he would teasingly skirt around it.

Was that really Shintaro moaning that loudly? How disgustingly lewd. Kuroha finally decided to stop teasing him and was now stroking him fully from tip to base. Shintaro blinked. There was something inside of him. It was a weird, uncomfortable feeling. He looked down to see Kuroha moving a finger, pumping it in and out him while occasionally swirling around inside of him. Shintaro squirmed slightly when there were suddenly two fingers. Deciding that the moving hand on his dick was far more nice than his now burning backside, Shintaro paid attention to his front. He bit his still bleeding lip when a third finger was added, and oh my god that feels so good what is that? Kuroha chuckled lowly and mumbled something about finding his 'prostate'.

A whine slipped out of Shintaro before he could stop it when the fingers pulled out of him. Kuroha leaned down to begin to roughly nip at the skin on Shintaro's neck. Shintaro could feel the other smirk against his neck. "You don't mind if I don't use a condom, right?" Shintaro moaned at the vibrations caused by Kuroha's voice and nodded a quick affirmative no. (Shouldn't he care about this? Shintaro was pretty sure that he should be, but he didn't really care anymore as long as he was filled.)

Shintaro distantly noticed the other rubbing his dick with something slick, and then suddenly something large and blunt was poking at his hole. A hot burning pain shot up his spine. Shintaro hissed but didn't fight it. He deserved this pain. He deserved it and so much more. Shintaro let out a low 'more'. Kuroha tilted his head to the side. "Oh? Does Shintaro like the pain? How interesting~!" And just like that, the other started to move in and out harshly. Shintaro's nails were making tiny, blood-red crescent moons on Kuroha's shoulders from how hard he was gripping the other. A hand slithered down to Shintaro's slowly wilting cock and began to pump him back to full hardness.

Kuroha readjusted himself inside Shintaro and hit the spot that made Shintaro see stars. Shintaro arched upwards and moaned loudly."F-Faster!" He stuttered. Kuroha laughed. "Wow, Shin, you're getting kind of into this, aren't you? How disgusting of you!" Kuroha's pace picked up, and he began slamming into Shintaro. Shintaro distantly noticed that they were making the bed's headboard slam into the wall. "Wow Shin. You're pretty tight. I couldn't be your first, could I? How exciting!" Shintaro's only reply was a loud moan. He could feel himself about to come. A hand snaked its way down to his member and jerked him off. Shintaro's back arched off the bed as he finally came. Kuroha came inside of him seconds later, still pounding into him. Kuroha looked at the sweaty, dazed mess beneath him and smirked. What a beautiful picture Shintaro made like this. Maybe he would have to slip something else into Shintaro's drink again sometime...

Kuroha's smirk grew when Shintaro clambered up to be in his lap. Looks like tonight was going to be a long, fun one. 

* * *

Ecstasy increases heart rate and can cause dry mouth, clenched teeth, blurred vision, chills, sweating, or nausea. It can make some users feel anxious, confused, and paranoid, like someone is trying to hurt them or is plotting against them

Users report that Ecstasy produces intensely pleasurable effects — including a boost in energy and empathy. Users say they experience feelings of closeness with others and a desire to touch others. Other effects can include involuntary teeth clenching, a loss of inhibitions, nausea, blurred vision, chills and/or sweating. Increases in heart rate and blood pressure, as well as seizures, are also possible. The stimulant effects of the drug enable users to dance for extended periods, which when combined with the hot crowded conditions usually found at raves, can lead to severe dehydration and hyperthermia (i.e. dramatic increases in body temperature). This can lead to muscle breakdown and kidney, liver and cardiovascular failure. Hyperthermia has also been reported in some of the Ecstasy-related fatalities. After-effects can include sleep problems, anxiety and depression.


End file.
